


Ace Omens ficlets by moi

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: Three ficlets of porn.One - 'wrestling' with an audience.Two - the lift to heaven/hell and shenanigans.Three - Crowley discorporated, a temporary form is found.





	Ace Omens ficlets by moi

**Author's Note:**

> Short snippets from Ace Omens because I'm cursed, the nsfw channels are cursed, and it's fun to write little things like these when people think up brilliant ideas that beg to have fic written for them.
> 
> I may end up adding more to this lmao. Gods help me and my inability to not write ficlets like this.

**ONE - _'wrestling' with an audience_**

"Got a boner there Crawley?" Hastur heckles. "Got a thing for that angel pinning you down like the snake you are?"

Ligur jabs Hastur in the side. "I get a boner when you pin me," the demon says and Hastur looks at them.

"Well that's different," Hastur says. "You and I—"

Both demons freeze, slow on the uptake as always but they _do_ get there, and look at the scene before them.

Ligur tilts their head. "Well that's not wrestling," they point out, helpfully. "Should we report it?"

Hastur hesitates. "No. No... I'm finding it- uhm." He has a burst of inspiration likely God-given, not that he knows. "Crawley is tempting an angel to sin! We're watching to uh- uhm... Make sure he succeeds!"

Ligur nods slowly. "And get off on it to, right?"

"_Definitely_."

* * *

**TWO - _the lift to heaven/hell and shenanigans_**

It starts off as a stress reliever for Aziraphale. A quick handjob, takes the edge of. The longer they go on, visiting their respective offices, the more... _expansive_ the stress relief becomes.

It turns out, interestingly enough, that Aziraphale is quite the fan of rough handjobs but slow fucks. Crowley isn't picky and just laps up every ounce of attention the angel gives him.

Who tops depends on which of them has the harder job of convincing their respective head offices. It's a matter of control for Aziraphale, who has none in heaven and thus relishes the little moments where he can plough into Crowley and fuck him to his design.

More often than not, Aziraphale is the one doing the fucking and Crowley is the one being fucked. They find the arrangement _most_ lucrative.

* * *

**Three - _Crowley discorporated, a temporary form is found_**

The fleshlight doll—the longer Crowley inhabits it—becomes more scaled and textured until, eventually, even the inside of the fleshlight form has the same feel. Aziraphale, in a fit of unending curiosity, asks Crowley if he may, to put it bluntly, fuck him while the texture is still fresh and sensitive.

Crowley, as is to be expected, agrees with a whine and reaches for the angel who wastes no time in sinking his engorged cock into that scaled cavern. The feel of the scales on his cock are beyond description for the angel and he thrusts deeper and harder into Crowley, the demon moaning and whining in fits and bursts the longer Aziraphale fucks him.

When he comes, it's with a sharp cry that is met by Crowley's own, and inside the form Crowley inhabits, scales are ripped away, tissue torn and reformed as Aziraphale's cock spends itself within.

"That—" Aziraphale pants a little while later "—was unexpectedly _delightful_, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologise for these but honestly, that last one there, that came from Cursed conversation and I at least made it less cursed with porn. Be thankful for that lol


End file.
